A Life to Cherish
by hannahpie45
Summary: Sequel to 'A Christmas to Remember'-which you need to read first to understand this story- with the baby drama, the press, and the still very jealous cousin, what do you think will happen? I don't know, you'll have to read! All Channy, baby!


**A life to Cherish**

**Hello peoplezz!!!!! I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SO sorry I haven't uploaded this in FOREVER!!! So this is the long awaited sequel to *Drum Roll Please!* A Christmas to Remember!!!! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading the other story, and trust me; there will be a lot of drama in this sequel! Oh, and just so you know, this will not be part of the Holiday Spirit Challenge, just the first story was, this was to entertain my readers with a sequel! LOL, I hope you enjoy it as much as the first story!**

Sonny looked at her blonde best friend, who had clamped her hand over her mouth. Both Sonny and Chad were staring at her.

"Sorry" she whispered "I couldn't hold it in any longer"

Sonny was silent, she leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Her palms were over her forehead, sliding down, covering her eyes. Her body started shaking at her uneven breaths. She almost looked like she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Sonny, this is all my fault. Please don't cry" he said, noticing a single tear streaming down her cheek.

"I'm not… crying…" she said, in between gasps of breath.

"But, you're shaking, there are tears in your eyes, why aren't you as happy as me?" Tawni said from the background.

"I am happy" she said, sitting up in her bed. Her hands were now removed from her eyes, she did have tears in her eyes, but she wasn't sad.

"I'm just… I'm sorry; it's just, I'm so happy right now… I just… I don't know how to explain this. I'm… overjoyed…" Sonny replied, wiping the happy tears from her eyes.

"You could say these are tears of joy" she said and hugged Chad.

Chad was hesitant, but wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not mad, angry, upset, or disappointed? You're happy about this?" Chad asked.

"Of course! I'm a mother!" she said and placed a hand over her stomach.

"What do you think we should name her?" she asked.

Chad looked at Tawni, who was standing back against the wall.

"Not a word!" he said to her.

"Told you so!" she replied.

"What did I just say?!"

"That was three words! Not just _a_ word!"

"Whatever!" he said.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked.

"Tawni was telling me earlier that it would be so cool to have a niece" he replied.

Sonny just chuckled a little bit.

She suddenly sat back up in the bed "I need to tell me mom!" her hand quickly covered her mouth after her sudden movement and she grabbed the bucket kept at her night table, puking into it and lying back down.

"Ok, no more sudden movement" she said and put a hand on her forehead.

Chad slightly laughed, Sonny was in for another 8 months of hell.

And Chad was in for another 8 months of Sonny having cravings, mood swings, and for right now, puking.

Then he thought, "I'm going to be a father! I'll have my own little child to look after, to love, to experience the joy of parenthood. Just, I'm not looking forward to the teen years"

Chad looked back at his wife and smiled. She had a huge grin on her lips as she stared out the window.

"Wait a second! What about my job! I can't be on So Random! while I'm pregnant! I'm going to be all fat and moody and eating everything I can! Right now I'm going to be running to the bathrooms or nearest sink! I can't perform live if I'm going to hurl on the stage!" Sonny said.

"Calm down, Sonny, it'll be fine. We just have to get through he first couple months, and then we just have to make sure you take it easy on set, we don't need anything happening to the baby" Chad said.

"OK, but I don't want anyone to find out about her… I mean the baby, because the press is finally starting to die down. This would keep the press coming at us non stop for 8 more months!" Sonny said and stated crying, actually crying, not her earlier tears of joy.

**(Chad)**

Well her mood swings kicked in already.

I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed and held her, say "It's ok Sonny, everything will work out just fine. We'll have a healthy baby, and we won't be attacked by press for 8 months" I reassured her.

She sniffled, and smiled up at me "Thanks Chad" she said and gave me a small kiss.

"We'll I'm feeling kinda like a third wheel now, I'm just gonna go…" Tawni said backing out of the room.

I just laughed and hugged Sonny close to me again.

"What now?" she asked.

I shrugged; "I'll go see what time we can check you out of here" I said and stood up. I walked out of the room and towards the front desk in the lobby.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" a young woman at the front desk, who looked to be barely 20 or 21, asked, without looking up from her computer, where she was secretly playing mine sweep.

"Uh, Hi, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I was-" the young woman's head immediately snapped up to look at me. She gasped "It's you! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! Oh I absolutely LOVE you! I watch 'Mackenzie Falls' everyday! Can I have an autograph?" she asked.

She stood up from her desk and walked around to the other side, where I was standing. She handed me a pen and paper, eagerly waiting for him to sign his name onto it.

"Uh, Sure, but I need to know when Sonny can leave?" I said as I signed the paper and handed it back to the woman.

"Sure thing, last name please?" she asked.

"Um, it might be under 'Monroe'" I said.

"Monroe?! Sonny Monroe?! I can't believe this! Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are here! In this hospital!" she exclaimed.

She ran back around to the other side of the desk and started typing something.

"Ok, Sonny Monroe…Monroe…Monroe…hmm, there's no record of her here" she said.

A smile crept onto Chad's lips as he leaned causally on the desk "Try 'Cooper'" I smirked, playing with a fuzzy pen that was sitting on the counter top.

"Cooper? Why Cooper?" she asked. My smirk never left my face; all I did was showed her my right hand. I showed her my ring finger, where a solid gold band sat proudly.

"You? Her? Sonny? Cooper? OMG! You guys got married!!!!" she squealed, clapping her hands together like a happy three year old "I KNEW it!!!! My friend now owes my 50 bucks!!" she said happily.

"Yeah… but I still need to know when she can leave" I replied.

"Ok, Ok! I'm just so excited right now! EEP!" she squealed and started quickly typing something into the computer.

"Ok, yes, room 346, right?" she asked.

"Yup" I replied, looking over at the clock on the back wall.

"Ah, here it is, ok…. Let's see…. Oh, ok, it says here that she is free to leave in an hour, you can get some lunch in the cafeteria if you want, but if you ask me, the food here isn't all that good…. But don't tell anyone I said that" the woman smiled.

"No prob, thanks, oh by the way, I didn't catch your name…." I trailed, hoping that she would fill me in on that.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Samantha, Sam for short" Sam answered, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Well in that case, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, Chad for short" I joked, smiling goofily.

Sam giggled, looking down at her feet, I suppose.

"Well, I better get going now, thanks again Sam, it was nice meeting you" I said, turning to walk away.

"You too, Chad, have a nice day!" she called out to me as I walked down the white walled hallway.

**I think it's safe to end it here, please review! I'm really hoping for at least 10 or 15 reviews, seeing how popular the other story was! Thank y'all guys for reading it! Hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up soon, but I wouldn't count on it, lol.**

**=)= [That's my signature! Lol =)]**


End file.
